


you softly glow (like flowers in the field)

by subgyeom



Series: petals and fangs [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (with a little bit of angst), Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Flower Spirit/Nymph Kim Yugyeom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Mark, Vampire Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: it’s an unspoken rule -do not, under any circumstance, befriend a tuan.because, in his family's eyes, there is nothing worse than a bunch of vampires.





	you softly glow (like flowers in the field)

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on the final ending of my other fic, but this came into my head and i couldn't stop myself!! this could be part of a series at some point, hence the massive amount of detail on the background of the universe (e.g. yugyeom's relationship with his family), but this was mainly just for the secret/forbidden relationship-based aspect. btw i'm sorry for writing so much markgyeom lately but i love them?? so much??? they're probably my otp at the moment tbh
> 
> also nymphs are female so i wasn't sure what to call yugyeom in this?? he's a nature deity obviously but i didn't know what to actually call him so i just refer to him as interchangeably as a nymph and a flower spirit for the fic, even tho that isn't factually correct
> 
> (title from i like you by got7)

yugyeom know it’s so utterly wrong to do this.

it’s an unspoken rule - _do not, under any circumstance, befriend a tuan._ there’s more to it than that, truly, because the tuans aren’t _just_ the tuans anymore, not with the amount of pacts and alliances and marriages, but it’s them that his family fears the most. not the wang clan, full of werewolves (who were surprisingly kind, affectionate in the manner similar to a pack of over excited puppies - but who his family feared as a bunch of rabid animals with no control over their own transformations), or the bhuwakuls, a coven (with enough magic sparking in their veins to do some rather serious damage to the more delicate parts of their society - but who were just a bunch of mischief-filled troublemakers), or the mixed collection of other creatures out there. no, the kims simply hated the tuans with every inch of their typically delicate forms.

because, in his family’s eyes, there is nothing worse than a bunch of vampires.

of course, yugyeom never outwardly spoke against his parents when they (a water nymph with enough fire in her temper to scare away most and a flower spirit with a heart made of stone and eyes the colour of dirt) engaged in their rants of disliking towards the other beings - but he’d always viewed their clear discrimination as, well, idiotic. their perceptions were utterly wrong of every other creature they’d never actually encountered. his mother would likely turn ice cold and his father wither if they actually knew what yugyeom got up to when he slipped away from their eyesight - because his best friend was actually a bhuwakul, whose true name he did away with a replacement, bambam, that never caused suspicion - because he was close with a wang, jackson, who was about as dangerous as any other werewolf, meaning he was harmless unless provoked.

yugyeom’s well aware that some of the other members of his family disagree with the traditional viewpoints. his cousin namjoon rolls his eyes whenever they settle into another tirade with barely any inkling of why they’re so angry - hishusband seokjin steering him out of the room with that fake smile that always fooled and charmed, but was hiding as much rage as present in his sharp eyes - their friend taehyung (who was likely more than just a friend) laughing off everyone’s concerns and managing to somehow avoid the topic whenever it was brought up, just barely managing to bypass disaster. but the opinions of the few always meant very little.

so, it was also an unspoken role that anyone to become close to a tuan was no longer a part of their family. and, honestly? yugyeom didn’t have a problem with that, because he hates this, hates pretending every day that his best friend is not an overly powerful witch who wastes his talent on the most miniscule of things, pretending that he’s not close to a werewolf who beats everyone up who even attempt to bully him for his fragility, pretending that some of his most loved beings are not like them at _all_ (because his parents always insist that humans are the real monsters, that all they’ll do is hunt him down and etch marks that will never be healed into his skin and will break him in a manner that will leave him wishing he was dead - when youngjae, jinyoung and jaebum could never even hurt a fly and the only ones destroying his sense of self were the people who were meant to protect him), pretending that-

“yugyeom, dear,” his mother’s smile is gentle, as it always is towards him - because she believes him to be subservient, under her control and command, a perfect puppet for her to manipulate to be the perfect son. “where are you going?” she gestures to the bag slung over his sweater-clad shoulders, that he’ll pretend is full of school work, when it just has spare clothing in case anything he’s wearing gets ruined - which he’s kind of hoping for. “we’re having dinner together tonight, we even invited namjoon-ah and his husband.” and yugyeom almost feels _bad_ \- feels fucking terrible - for leaving namjoon and seokjin to the wolves, but he sincerely does not want to spend any more of his time cooped up in this hellhole.

he plasters on his best confused look, tilting his head for good measure, blinking up with innocent eyes (that have truly seen too much to be virtuous in any aspect) and letting a pretty smile sink onto his lips. “i didn’t tell you?” it’s a question that shouldn’t be, because of course he didn’t. it was only hours ago that he’d received a text on his phone (a phone he’d only been able to buy through hours of begging and pleading, because his parents never wanted him to communicate with anyone outside of their precious family) that made a grin that nearly split his face in two. “me and bammie are working on a school project together.”

“bammie and i, darling.” his mother corrects him and yugyeom can feel himself tremble with barely contained contempt for the woman in front of him. still, she sighs, caving in quickly as she always will to yugyeom’s feigned naivety about all things. he’s thankful now more than ever than the tales he pieced together of a new kid from a family of celestial spirits who was far too shy to ever speak to strangers worked, otherwise he’d have no excuse to leave right now. “it’s alright. though i’m sure namjoon-ah and seokjin-ah will miss seeing you, they love talking to you.” _because i’m the only other person in this family whose still sane_ , he thinks, but puts a grateful smile on his face.

“thank you, mother.” yugyeom fidgets, playing with the straps of his backpack in an obvious show of nervousness, biting his lip _hard_ in a way that will tug at her heartstrings, set off her protectiveness - and it feels kind of wrong to play with her emotions this way, because he’d truly never be this manipulative with anyone else, anyone he trusted - but this woman has never been his mother, not truly. “would- would it be alright for me to stay the night?” he stutters, looking down at the floor, avoiding her eyes entirely.

his mother falls for it, as she always does, smiling softly as she steps forward and places a hand that she believes will be comforting on his shoulder, looking so small on the wide expanse - but he knows this woman, knows her too well to know that her outward appearance of being frail and weak and breakable hides someone with too much hatred, someone who speaks with poison and venom - and if he wasn’t so used to this, he’d jerk away from her touch. “that’s fine, darling. of course it’s fine.” he melts under her hand, allowing his face to seem pleased and watches her light up in response, because she does wish for him to be happy - but only be truly joyful under her own rules.

“thank you!” yugyeom leans down, brushing his lips against his mother’s cheek - and he can feel the delighted gaze of his father land upon him and can only imagine the glee in his mother’s expression. this will be used whenever his mother brags about him, about how _polite_ her son is and how much he truly _appreciates_ her and how _sad_ it is that their children are rebelling against them - but it’s all just an act. a lie.

it takes all the strength in him not to run out the door when his mother sends him on his way.

-

the path he is on is little more than bare dirt bordered by rows and rows of flowers that he grew himself.

yugyeom is one of the only people who has been down this route behind the tuan’s land, mainly because it was made for him and only one other. every footprint in the mud matches the bottom of his converse and every little plant is of his own choosing - red and blue and yellow and purple and, well, every colour of flower imaginable, both fully grown and barely budded. tree branches hang over his head, long leaves brushing against his hair and making the moon barely visible through the dense greenery - but he knows this path and he doesn’t need sight to traverse this forest.

it’s quick for him to reach his destination. it’s already set out for him - an oak tree with hanging lights already lit, a basket likely full of food by its base, a blanket laid out for him and his partner to sit (and likely lay) upon - but there’s no one here and yugyeom can feel himself frown, opening his mouth to call out because he’s got be here, he’s likely just messing with him-

“you’re late.” yugyeom turns his head at the raspy voice beside him, a genuine grin appearing on his face at the sight of _him_ . his eyes are a little bleary, as if he’s just woken up (which he likely has, as a creature of the night), but there’s a smirk on his lips, sharp teeth poking through, yugyeom shivering at the sight of them in a way too noticeable for the other not to catch - and he slinks forward, curving an arm around his thin waist and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss that makes all the stress just melt away. the grin that appears when they seperate is blinding, even more bright than the moon in the sky, watching over them, or the little lights that surround the little grove - and yugyeom flushes at the sight of it, still not used to this, still not used to _him_. “‘missed you.”

“sorry, took a little bit longer to convince her than last time,” he murmurs, sliding his bag off his shoulders and unceremoniously dropping to the ground, making grabby hands at the other - a childish gesture that causes the other to the laugh but still press into his side, holding him close with strong arms that quickly cage his delicate frame in a warm embrace. yugyeom sinks into him, sinks into the heat that the other somehow exudes despite his coldness that comes from being not entirely alive, resting his chin on the other’s bony shoulders and peering up with a teasing smile. “and you missed me? we saw each other at school, mark, only a day ago.”

“a day’s too long, baby,” mark looks down at him, smiling at his attempts to seem so small despite the fact that, in comparison, yugyeom’s kind of huge, especially for a spirit that should seem so weak. “and i know you missed me too.”

yugyeom hums when mark’s hands thread through his hair, nuzzling into his chest and letting the irritation that had engulfed him, overwhelmed him, took over all of his being, just melt away, took away by the sense of calm the other always brings. “course i did,” he murmurs under his breath, the truth allowing the red blush to spread to the tip of his ears - because he’s still embarrassed by this, embarrassed by how much he depends on mark for comfort, even though the other does the exact same. mark just chuckles, capturing his lips in another kiss that slightly more heated.

mark licks yugyeom’s mouth open, lapping at the roof of mouth and giggling, albiet muffled, into the meeting of their lips at yugyeom’s needy moan. the younger throws his arms around mark’s neck, straightening his back to better push himself closer, to mold them together tight enough that they weren’t know where one of them starts and the other ends. and while mark can survive without having to breathe, yugyeom can’t and it takes only moments for him to (unwillingly) pull away, chest heaving with every deep breath as he stares with wide eyes into mark’s own.

it’s so, so easy for mark to shove yugyeom down against the ground, settling in between long legs that spread easily for him, as if on instinct. mark’s gaze is hungry, sweeping across all of his form with a need present there that leaves yugyeom shaking, not at all fearful and more anticipating, ready for what is coming - and the kisses that are pressed in the curve of his neck make him whine, sharp teeth scraping ever-so gently against pale skin, enough to reminder yugyeom of what mark could do (could leave behind marks across his skin, could break through the fragility, could leave him aching for _days_ ), of what yugyeom may or may not wish for.

mark practically rips yugyeom’s sweater off and he’s suddenly thankful of the extras be brought with him - but that’s swept away by the way mark traces patterns across his chest, dragging his tongue down, down, down. yugyeom’s chest is sensitive, nipples turned hard by the slight chill of the air, and when mark sucks at them, rolls his tongue over each and pulls, hard with fangs, yugyeom _gasps_ , hips bucking up involuntarily and whimpers falling freely. if mark had a little more patient, he’d tease, would keeping on abusing until yugyeom cums in his pants - but it’s been a very long time since they’ve been together in such an intimate manner, outside of a quicky during a free period, and he needs more. _now_.

the kisses he presses against yugyeom’s tummy are gentle, leaving yugyeom giggling and scrunching up his nose, but the way he pulls off the other’s pants is anything but, revealing the entirety of yugyeom’s pretty frame on display. if it had been another night, when maybe mark had been a little less lustful, he would have spent hours admiring every inch of his body, would have detailed how beautiful he is from the grey hair falling in waves over his forehead and his sparkling eyes and his plump lips and his soft edges, would have done everything to make yugyeom feel loved. but he’s fueled by desire and the manner in which he’s commanding himself is rough.

mark’s quick to unzip his own pants, grabbing yugyeom by his thick thighs and exposing his hole, already stretched open for him (when hours ago, he had called, had sat on the phone and thanked whatever being was watching over him for ensuring that his house had soundproof walls, because vampires with super hearing paired with mark’s insatiable need for his boyfriend was _not_ a good combination - and had coached his baby in just how to touch himself, had wrapped a hand around himself as he listened to yugyeom cry out as he fucked himself first with one finger, then two, then three, until he was rocking back onto four and was practically _screaming_ ). yugyeom’s breath hitches when he slowly, so slowly, slides past his rim, groaning as he’s enveloped by heat - and this, this blatant intimacy, makes yugyeom turn even redder than prior, but he clings to mark’s shoulders all the same.

it doesn’t take long for the slow rocking of their hips together, yugyeom mewling when mark brushes over his prostate and mark hissing when yugyeom tightens around him, to fasten - mark ramming into him at such a pace that it leaves him screeching, drooling all over himself as he tries to quieten down - but mark just grabs his wrist and pins him down, pistoning into him even quicker, hips slamming up against his ass at a pace that will likely bruise. “let me hear you, baby,” mark groans, eyes rolling back as yugyeom squeezes around him, voice barely audible against the noises that spill from yugyeom’s mouth. “there’s no one here but me and you, you don’t need to hide.”

“hyung!” yugyeom cries out, whimpering at the feeling of mark’s nails sinking into the meat of his thighs, spreading him open even more to fuck him even deeper. it’s brutal, the way mark moves, hitting into that spot inside of him, so deep that it makes yugyeom _scream_ , sobbing at the intense pleasure that makes him claw at the other’s shoulders - so near to the edge it _hurts_. “hyung, i’m-”

and then mark’s fangs are sinking into the soft skin of yugyeom’s neck - and yugyeom is arching up into him, letting out a choked whine as he cums all over himself - and mark is following suit, filling him up and keeping them pressed close together by the hand he has on the small of the other’s back, lapping at the mark left behind to assure it’ll close.

“you did so well, baby, so good,” mark whispers in his ears, kissing all over his flushed face until the hazy look that has taken over settles into a pretty smile. he laughs when he witnesses the flowers that have grown around them, surrounding every inch of their little space, picking one out from the ground just by yugyeom’s head. “what are they this time?”

“jonquils,” yugyeom murmurs, grinning when mark slides it behind his ear, resting the yellow bunch to contrast with his hair, like the sun against the moon. the look that mark sends his way is fond, smiling softly down at him in a way that makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. “the flower of desire.”

“fitting,” mark comments, kissing his nose as he holds them tightly together, rolling them onto their sides and not even bothering to try and separate, because he knows exactly that a pout that he could not resist would quickly appear on the other’s features.

they lie there in each others arms, basking in each other’s company, for quite some time, before yugyeom speaks up again.

“mark,” he murmurs. “how much longer does this have to go on?”

he doesn’t mean to bring it up, it’s just - he’s so, so tired of this - of having to sneak out every night he can to meet the boy he loves in a forest because every other option is far too risky - because god knows what his parents would do if they figured out their oh-so-perfect flower nymph of a son was in an embrace with a vampire.

“just a couple more months, baby,” mark promises. “remember the plan? go to the university as far as way as possible from here. i’ll get you out of here, trust me.”

just a couple more months.

yugyeom thinks he can deal with that.


End file.
